Ultimate Dream, Dimension Crossover
by Hisaki Shishi Musha
Summary: Several hundred young people from all around the world are transported to a different dimension (with magic, weapons, and much evil to fight,) but before they can enjoy it, they will have to compete for one out of only 25 open spots. (This is my first sto


  
  
This story starts at a school in southern Florida where a girl in khaki pants and a black shirt (the uniform) is walking around. The girl is of about average height and weight for her freshman year and has wild chestnut brown hair tied back in a ponytail along with piercing hazel eyes that would never pass for green nor brown. Her real name is none of your business, but her friends call her Hisaki Shishi Musha, or just Hisaki (this is me if some of you haven't figured it out yet.)  
  
Hisaki: Another typical day.. let's see, Spanish first.  
  
As Hisaki walks off to her locker, she is greeted by another girl a little more muscular with black skin and red-black hair that falls to her shoulders and over one eye. Her friends (Hisaki included) call her Scarlet Rose Assassin, or just Scarlet or Scar.  
  
Scarlet: Hi-chan! Hisaki! Over here!!!  
  
Hisaki: Hey Scar, did you finish the English project?  
  
Scarlet: Just in time, but we owe it to the people reading this to bring more excitement into this story.  
  
Hisaki: Oh yea. (She and Scarlet walk into the Spanish room and see a huge black vortex)  
  
Both: WHAT THE!!!!!!!!!  
  
The vortex sucks everything from the room, including the two girls, inside it. Everything inside the vortex continues to spin faster and faster until Hisaki and Scarlet find themselves in a large office with several weapons.  
  
Both: Cooooooooooooool... Hey!!! Look at our clothes!  
  
They look at each other and see that each of them has on a Japanese style school uniform (white blouse with large collar and scarf along with a skirt)  
  
Both: WHAT ON EARTH ARE THE TWO OF US DOING HERE BOTH WEARING A FREAKING SCHOOL UNIFORM COMPLETE WITH AN UGLY SKIRT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At that moment, the chair in front of the desk swivels around and an old man is sitting in it.  
  
Man: I believe that I may have the answers to your questions.  
  
Scarlet: Well hurry up, and start with the vortex!  
  
Man: You see, right now we are in a different dimension than the one you are used to. Here humans like you have special powers improved fighting skills, and many opportunities to battle evil, just like each person we brought here longed for.  
  
Hisaki: So this place is like a paradise for gamers, otakus, role players, and people with similar interests.  
  
Man: Exactly, several hundred young adults were brought here for the chance to stay, and fill one of merely 25 open positions.  
  
Scarlet: But what about out families and us disappearing from our own world?  
  
Man: Not to worry, right now this dimension operates on a different time plane than the one you left. One minute there is equal to a year's worth of time over here. When this is over, the families of the winners will be brought over here as well.  
  
Hisaki: And the losers?  
  
Man: There will be a series of competitions in this dimension, and contestants will be eliminated in each one. As soon a some one is eliminated they are transported back to their original dimension with no memory of what happened.  
  
Scarlet: But what about these school uniforms, and Whoa!?!?!?!?!  
  
All of a sudden, both girls' bodies started glowing as Hisaki grew white wings on her back, cat ears, and a cat tail while Scarlet sprouted huge tawny wings on both her back and ankles.  
  
Man: Ah yes, your transformation to your true forms in this dimension are now complete. You will be receiving the best weapons for your powers tomorrow. Also, as you may have noticed, Hisaki's collar and skirt are red while Scarlet's are black. This represents how Hisaki has received powers of fire and Scarlet now owns powers of air.  
  
Hisaki: But why do we have to wear these disgusting skirts?  
  
Man: (blushes) You young girls look so cwuuuuute!!!! Especially if ur likkle skirts flips awound durin battles!!!!!!!  
  
Hisaki and Scarlet: (anime falls and sweatdrops) Our principal person is a freaking perv!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Man: (hands them a key and number) Here is your room, your both together along with two others, see you all tomorrow!! (disappears)  
  
Scarlet: Okay, that was weird..  
  
Hisaki: Either way, we better get to our dorm now.  
  
The two girls now walk off, unsure what lay ahead but curious nonetheless.  
  
  
  
(ps, thank you for reading! I've got a bunch of spots open so sign up by email, AIM, or otherwise contacting me, or I would also appreciate a review or 2, thanks a bunch!!!!) 


End file.
